Without You
by pieface98
Summary: Based on the song. Nina finally admits her feelings. FABINA T for making out


**Based on the song, Without You by Usher and David Guetta. **

"Amber, I can't do this anymore." Nina sighed.

"But, Nina if you don't do this we'll all die!" Amber shrieked.

"No Amber, you didn't let me finish." Nina told her, "I can't do this anymore without Fabian."

"What do you mean? Fabian's in it."

"As in," Nina muttered, "Romantically."

"EEP! NINA STILL LOVES FABIAN!" Amber screamed.

"SHH!" Nina shushed the loud girl, "I just need to, you know, talk to him about it."

"So go." Amber shrugged.

"It's more complicated than that, Amber." Nina sighed.

"Nina, if you like Fabian, or in your case love, you have to tell him. It's the only way for him to know. He loves you too Nines, so you have to let him know how you feel." Amber told her.

"Thanks Amber," Nina wrapped her arms around her, "Have I ever told you that you were a genius?"

"Yes," Amber smiled.

Nina released her friend and walked from her room. She hoped to find Fabian in the common room. Her eyes searched the room frantically, but she only saw Eddie.

"He's in our room." Eddie told her.

"How did you know I was looking for Fabian?"

"Because I can tell."

"Wait, how do you know where he is?" Nina asked.

"Well, I'm here." Eddie said, "If I'm not in our room he wants to be in there."

"Oh-kay…" Nina rolled her eyes.

She walked over to Fabian's door and waited. She held up her hand to knock, then drew her hand back, then she held it out again, and drew it back. Then the door opened.

"Fabian." Nina smiled, "Hi."

"Hey Nina." Fabian said, "I was just getting done with Joy. Study buddy, you know."

"See you later Fabes," Joy walked out and kissed Fabian's cheek.

Nina felt as if a spear went through her heart at the sight.

"Bye." Fabian muttered, "So, Nina, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you about something." Nina said.

"Sure." Fabian smiled, moving aside so she could walk in.

Nina sat on Fabian's bed and Fabian sat next to her.

"I-I have been meaning to tell you about this, but I haven't. Obviously," Nina mumbled, "I'm scared Fabian. I'm scared of the spirit, of everyone getting hurt, of-"

"Nina," Fabian said, "There's no reason to be scared. It's going to be alright."

"That's not all though," Nina continued, "I can't win this game without you. I can't be the same without you. I won't survive this without you, Fabian."

"I won't go anywhere Nina." Fabian said, "I promise."

"I know," Nina told him, "But, I just need for you and me to be on the same page."

"How do you mean?"

"You need to know that I lost my heart and I lost my mind without you." Nina explained, "I need you and I to be, well you and I."

"Do you mean…?" Fabian asked.

"I mean, I love you." Nina said, "I never stopped. When we broke up, I didn't want us to break up. I was going to say that we should spend more time together as a couple. Because, what we were doing wasn't being a couple. I think that the time we spent without each other has shown me that I can't do anything without you. You take my breath away every moment I see you. I feel sparks when you touch me, even in the slightest way. Like yesterday when you were writing in class and your arm brushed against mine. When you smile I can feel it. I feel it in my heart and soul. And when you laugh, it makes me want to laugh too. But, I understand if you want to be with Joy. I mean, you kissed her. I'm sorry I told you that, but I just think if I tell you than I can move on without you."

"I don't want to be with Joy." Fabian said, "I want to be with you. Because, I didn't want us to break up either, you take my breath away too, I feel the sparks also, I feel it when you smile, I feel it when you laugh. I kissed Joy because I thought she was you. She had on your mask and she pretended to be you. So, if it had been you, which I thought it was you, I would have kissed you. And the most important thing is that I love you too. I can't survive without you either."

"Really?" Nina asked, tearing up.

"Really." Fabian smiled, leaning over and kissing Nina. She grabbed at the back of his neck and he grabbed her waist. His tongue grazed her bottom lip ad she grant him entrance. Their tongues danced and Nina smiled. Nina backed up and he was on top of her, deepening the kiss. They broke apart for a second, both smiling, Fabian still on top of her.

"Hey." He laughed.

"How is it up there?" Nina smiled.

"Not as great as it is by you," Fabian said, going back to kissing her. He moved to her neck and Nina moaned.

"F-Fabian," Nina moaned.

"Yeah, Nines?"

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too," Fabian smiled, pecking her lips one more time.

They got up from the bed as supper was called. They walked hand in hand to the kitchen and everyone noticed.

"YAY! FABINA'S BACK ON!" Amber squealed.

"What?" Joy asked.

"Nina?" Patricia smirked, "Is that a… hickey on your neck?"

"No way!" Jerome said. Alfie came up from behind and took a picture.

"Wow, Rutter, didn't know you had it in you." Eddie smirked.

"I'm still confused," Joy said, "You two are back on? Why?"

"Because we love each other." Fabian smiled, grabbing her hand under the table.

"And I couldn't take one more sleepless night without you." Nina smiled.

"We're gonna win this came, because I'm with you." Fabian said, leaning in again.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
